SUMMARY ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The Administrative Core of the Antiviral Drug Discovery and Development Center (AD3C) will provide a key role in leadership, communication, coordination and oversight of the projects and cores, and stimulate collaboration and synergy between the projects. Operationally, it is in charge of fiscal and contractual management of the center and will plan and implement activities, such as meetings of the Executive Committee (EC), external Scientific Advisory Committee (SAC), and an annual meeting of all projects and cores. In addition, it will manage the inter-institutional cooperative agreements. Finally, the core will facilitate dissemination of progress and discoveries to the public.